The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for folding a sheet of paper which is continuously moving in a single plane.
Heretofore it was necessary to momentarily stop the lateral movement of a sheet of paper in order to form a fold. One common type of folding mechanism is a buckle folder wherein the leading edge of the sheet is fed into a pocket causing the adjacent portion to buckle and to be fed into the bite of adjacent folding rolls. Another type of folder is the blade type when the sheet is passed over a pocket and a blade operates to push a portion of the sheet into the pocket to form a fold. In both prior-known types of folding, the forward or feeding motion of the sheet has to be momentarily stopped while the fold is being formed.